


Trapped But Into You

by kiloji



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Multi, cursing, drug mention, game setting, implied sexual tension, implied war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiloji/pseuds/kiloji
Summary: Adora’s life sucked. Getting sucked into a video game with a destiny wasn't any better. Little did she know she'd change everything and find herself along the way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Adora’s life sucked. Her crappy apartment was falling apart as the 18 year old struggled to pay for her education. Her parents died when she was 15, leaving her to fend for herself since the system never caught on to her crisis.

Working 3 different part time jobs while trying to pay for expensive classes at the community college, even though she was working with scholarships. They didn’t help much, effortlessly exhausted the bags under her eyes sang like an off-tune choir as she headed to her 6pm shift at the Deli’s.

Finally, it was midnight, as Adora opened the door to her small apartment, tired and quite literally on the edge of a mental breakdown. She opened her phone to look for free games to play. She saw a game called “She-ra” which was a brand new game but no one had clicked on it. Curiously, she downloaded the app.

After grabbing a bag of chips and Cola, she sat down opening the almost otome like game and chuckled, interested.  
‘What is your name?’ Adora entered her name obviously. ‘Hello Adora, I am Light Hope. Loading you into Whispering Woods’ Adora’s body started tingling as she began dissipating into thin air. “What the FUCK is happening????” Her vision started getting blurry, until eventually, she completely blacked out.

What seemed like an eternity, Adora woke up wearing totally different clothes and wearing her hair in this, ridiculous poof. She wobbled as she got up, checking her surroundings. She entered the game. SHE ENTERED THE GAME? Her thoughts were frantic as she tried to search for her phone, gone. Her food. Gone. She was in this fantasy world that was in her phone moments ago. What the actual hell was going on.

She was holding her hair until a familiar voice was recognized, a hologram appeared. The hologram was beautiful, wearing a long dress with a headpiece as the hologram spoke. “I am Light Hope, Welcome to She-Ra, you are the first and last person to play this game. Ready to begin?”

Adora was damn near flabbergasted… “UM NO???? Take me back to my shitty life!!” Light Hope and her monotone voice asked curiously “Home? This is your home, you are to live here now. Please head into Bright Moon.” A blinking light appeared in a direction where a bright, egg-shaped crystal shone brightly.

Tired, hungry and over it. Adora grumbled “Fine.” and headed towards the crystal. She didn’t know that this would be one hell of a fucking journey for her yet. Time is precious and danger was coming her way. Let’s hope she had the balls to save them and herself.


	2. Access The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this took so long, I tried to make it where it was worth the wait! There has been a leak in my room, which I spent days trying to fix, so I couldn't write this and I don't have a beta tester, so I'm sorry if this is like, not good structurally, English isn't my first language and the only time I had to write this was very well after midnight. Furthermore, please enjoy this actual first chapter and I hope you can read the next chapter when it's out as well, I have a lot planned :D. -Xo, Dria
> 
> (PS. I mixed a lot of the story elements to fit my plot, which means, Glimmer knows sorcery already, she's just not very, good at it yet. She knows the truth sigil at best)

Adora was mentally exhausted, pulling classes and jobs from her ass while she had rent and loan sharks to worry about. To make it worse, she suddenly pulled herself into this lunatic fantasy world with a crazy hologram as a guider.  
  
Adora sighed, rubbing her forehead, her eyes hurting from the blinking lights as the moon began to rise over the world. She took many turns and stumbled over the branches until she reached a fancy, to say the least, bridge. She took careful steps towards the huge castle. Her body getting gutted back as soon as she reached the doors.  
  
The surrounding area blurred before her, big boxes with phrases appeared on said boxes. Light Hope’s voice entered her head again.  
  
“Welcome to your first choice. These three answers that appeared here will determine which outcome you have. Some answers have positive or negative outcomes to push the story forward, some will just be for entertainment and pester. **_You cannot escape fate_** , please continue to choose one of the three following.”  
  
There was a flurry of sparkles around Adora as the answer choices were read aloud by Light Hope.

> _Enter through the front gates and get cornered by guards. [ negative outcome ]_ _  
> __  
> __Turn back and sleep in the creature-filled Whispering Woods. [negative outcome ]_
> 
> _Sneak through the back from one of the windows and get caught by guards. [ negative outcome ]_

Adora scoffed and had her jaw agape. “Light Hope, these are _all_ **negative** outcomes?”  
  
Light Hope proceeded to say “Yes, please choose an answer choice and confirm to move the story forward.” Adora blinked and carefully processed and examined her choices. These were all ultimately gonna get her killed, caught, or harassed and she wasn’t willing to deal with any of these. By the process of elimination, she raised her finger and clicked the first answer. Light Hope’s voice ringing throughout the vicinity. “Click accept to confirm the chosen choice.” Adora clicked the accept button as glints of beautiful streaks of lights appeared then disappeared as her surroundings became clear once more.  
  
Suddenly, Adora’s body suddenly started moving forward, as she came closer to the door, two guards began immediately asking questions, she didn’t respond, all she could do was move forward until the guards held up their weapons and took her in for questioning.  
  


* * *

Taking casual steps, Adora tried to open her mouth, to ask where she was headed. Her hands cuffed with, what seemed like iron. Finding herself being led by the guard into what seemed like a throne room. Two intimidating, yet somewhat having kindness overspill from around them looked up at Adora, who really, really, had to use the restroom. One of them was out of this world, she was breathtaking. She had wings, they were huge and honestly, Adora thought she was going to get smacked by it. The other figure was a mini version of the angel-like being before her. Both of them had pink hair, so Adora assumed they were family.  
  
The taller figure looked down at Adora before returning her eyes lovingly to the smaller, more feisty figure below her. Her voice was sweet, authoritative yet endearing. “Glimmer darling, please return to your room while I handle, our, prisoner.” Adora assumed that this unearthly being was the ruler over this place looked utterly stumped and confused, not really understanding, but hell. Adora didn’t understand any of this shit in the first place. “But MOM” The smaller figure groaned, but stubbornly agreed and flashed away in a sparkly mess. She teleported. She teleported...... Adora gave a throaty chuckle, she was fucking losing it. She might as well have been high.  
  


* * *

  
  
Adora was thrown to the floor, receiving a thump from her bottom half. She blinked and rolled her eyes as one of the guards spoke, she was pretty, she honestly looked like her name was Juliet or something, something pretty but she definitely used that against her opponents. “Queen Angella, we found this heathen walking up to the front gates. We believe that she is a spy from the Horde, judging by her appearance, not a very good one” Adora frowned, covering her red jacket and jeans with her handcuffed hands, self-conscious. Adora thought to herself that she looked normal compared to this medieval fairytale type shit.  
  


“Very well, stand up prisoner and tell us what you know.” Adora was flung up by guards, words finally forming at her mouth “Ow???” She shook the guards off and looked up at the Queen. “I’m sorry, what is the Horde and where am I, and why are your guards so handsy??” The Queen furrowed her brows. “If you won’t tell the truth I’ll throw you in the “dungeon”. She firmly spoke the last word as the guards stood confused “Ma’am-” Angella huffed “The spare room Juliet.” Adora smirked, she KNEW her name was Juliet. Of course, the world started to blur **_now,_** again, three answer choices appeared as Light Hope’s voice rang throughout Adora’s head like an annoying sing-song bird.

> _Tell the truth and get laughed at, then get thrown into the dungeon. [ negative but hilarious outcome ]_
> 
> _Don’t answer and get thrown into the dungeon. [ negative outcome ]_
> 
> _Lie and get thrown into the dungeon. [negative outcome ]_

“Light Hope…” Adora grumbled, she was already over this fucking world. She wanted to go home and sleep. “What type of fucking answers are these? These are absolutely stupid.” They all had a negative outcome, AGAIN. Adora carefully looked over the answers one by one. Not answering would be the best choice it looked like, but the situation could be harsher. Telling the truth would seem like she’s out of her damn mind. Lying would only get her hurt in the end, and honestly, she didn’t even know what was going on. Sighing, it seemed like Light Hope was just pulling her on her ass just for the fun of it. Adora tapped the first answer and clicked the accept button as the world came into a clear view once again. She cleared her throat and stood straight before the Queen and quickly began her lunatic rant.  
  
“So, basically I’m not even from this world, this stupid ass hologram who suddenly brought me into this world because of ‘dEsTinY and fAtE’ and I’m from Earth where we don’t have all this shit, I don’t even know what’s going on and what is the Horde, you guys are all literally a game from my phone and I’m hungry and tired and you’re like really pretty and your daughter also disappeared in a cloud of sparkles. Your guards are pushy and I’m so very tired, and it seems like I’m crazy, did I already say that? I dunno, but you’re probably thinking I’m crazy and I should have just lied but that would make it worse and OH! I apparently can only see Light Hope since I haven’t unlocked anything yet, isn’t this supposed to be an otome game, why does this seem like an RPG?? Whatever this is, I just want to go home.” 

  
She took a deep breath “And-” Adora was stopped by the Queen holding her hand up, as the guards stifled their laughter “I have heard quite enough of your little games, please take her to the dung- spare room.” Adora just rolled her eyes and grumbled “I knew she wouldn’t have believed me, Light Hope, I’m really starting to disdain you.” She spat as she was, aggressively taken to the ‘dungeon’.  
  


* * *

The room was fairly lit, upon closer inspection, it was stunning. This whole kingdom was pretty in her opinion. She looked back to her memories minutes ago, walking past the many murals that filled the hallways, one in particular. He looked like a King, probably, no, most likely Queen Angella’s husband. Has he passed away? Was her first instinct to ask when they passed, but Adora knew better than to keep talking, she was already deemed as crazy. Shaking her head to focus back into the present. She sat on the floor, leaning on the couch with a force field around her. She couldn’t escape even if she wanted to, and all she wanted was to go home. Shriveling her body up to her body, her knees to her head as she covered herself, she heard many shushes and whispers, someone was in the room.  
  
She looked up, seeing the girl from before and a taller boy, he had a bow. She was vibrant and pink and he matched that same energy she had, but if Adora had to guess, he had the brain cells in their dynamic. Okay, she’s being watched by the Queen’s daughter and her friend, no big deal right? Adora thought to herself as she gave the deepest hitch of her breath yet.  
  
The girl spoke first to break the silence, her outspoken nature shone through “Hello prisoner. Do you work for the Horde? If you do, we’ll never let you go.” Adora rolled her eyes as she let her legs down to the floor pulling on her eye bags. “For the last time, I don’t know what the Horde is and I don’t know why people think I’m a spy, I’m just tired and hungry.” She pointed to Glimmer’s head “Aren’t you a princess, why don’t you have a tiara?” Glimmer flushed “BEE-CAUSE I choose not to. Anyways, we’ll see if you’re lying.”  
  
Glimmer looked to the boy beside her and held on to him. “Bow you ready?” The boy named ‘Bow’ looked at me and winced “We’re gonna be in so much trouble after this.” Glimmer took that answer as a yes and teleported them into the cage-like boundary that Adora was being held in.  
  


* * *

They were in front of her, at this point, Adora literally thought she was seeing stars emit from Glimmer, not to mention she turned her head to view three moons- Heavens, she hated this place, yet she was intrigued. Glimmer stood before Adora while Bow stood back with his bow ready to shoot. A pretty pink streak emitted from Glimmer’s hand, Adora had seen some writing similar, she was writing a ru- no, it was a sigil, she was sure of that.  
  
Once the sigil was completed Glimmer pushed it forward to Adora, with a smug look. “You can’t lie anymore evil Horde spy. This is going to force you to speak the truth. So, who are you, and why are you here.” Glimmer spoke as she leaned forward as Adora uncomfortably moved back.  
  
Sighing Adora opened her mouth. “For. The. Last. Time. I’m not from **here** , I am from EARTH. You guys are from a game on my phone.” She dragged out the word phone as if she was still trying to comprehend it herself. Bow lowered his weapon as his eyes widened and Glimmer’s smug look was wiped from her face. “I don’t know what or who the Horde is, I’m inexplicably hearing a hologram’s voice in my head. Now please tell me you’re gonna stop asking me the same questions.”  
  
Glimmer’s voice dropped as she rushed over to Bow. “She’s telling the truth??? What do we do?? I know I did this right, I’ve practiced that sigil for **months** !”  
  
Bow just sighed and told her something that Adora couldn’t quite catch. They both nodded and disappeared.  
  


* * *

When they returned, they returned with dinner, blankets, and a change of clothes. Did Adora mention that the tallest figure looming over here was the Queen? She could feel the intimidation radiating for miles on end. She stood up, adjusting her posture as the Queen spoke.  
  
“My daughter has told me you have been telling the truth. So it seems that you’ve been cast with a truth sigil. Glimmer has decided to trust you, but I will not hesitate if you show the **slightest** mishap.”  
  
Adora flinched from the words but a small “Yes ma’am” escaped her lips as the barrier got removed. “Glimmer and Bow will show you to the room you’ll be staying in for now.” Glimmer and Bow excitedly took Adora’s hand and took her to her room.  
  
The room was pretty, as big as Adora’s old apartment, the bed was this huge circular thing, which Adora was sure she would drown in. They sat down in front of the bed as Glimmer slowly pushed a change of clothes to Adora and smiled. “These are for you to sleep in.”  
  
Bow smiled as well as he slid some very eye-pleasing food in front of her. God, was she drooling?  
  
Adora smiled and thanked them as she ate her food. Glimmer and Bow smiled and looked at her, Bow spoke first. “Hi, I’m Bow and that is Glimmer, sorry for being so wary earlier. You didn’t seem to drop in at a good time in our world.”  
  
Glimmer spoke next. “BUT, since you’re not evil, you can live here for now.” Bow eyes had lighted up, were those sparkles???? He gasped “New addition to the Best Friend Squad!!!” His voice sing-songy as Glimmer lit up and clapped “Welcome to the squad Adora.” They moved in to squish Adora as she was shoving her mouth with food, she thought she was gonna choke, they were hard huggers.  
  
Sooner or later, they disappeared but before leaving Glimmer stopped and said “Bow said he wanted us to have a sleepover tomorrow, we’re gonna show you so many things, it’s gonna be amazing.” Adora sighed, her stomach was full, the moon-moons were over her head as she changed into the nightclothes and took her hair out the poof, which she was beginning to actually like. Laying down on the bed properly took a couple of tries, she broke the bed. There were feathers everywhere but she just covered it with more pillows and laid down.  
  
Tiredly, she fell into one of the best nights of sleep she has had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥! -Xo, Dria


End file.
